Long lost sister
by Mickey Fuentes
Summary: Thr truth in bloods will change everything in jace herondale's world and so would the others. New characters will come and a new mixture in blood changes everything and of course jace's way of things will get ugly and funnier than ever.
1. Chapter 1:Party Isabelle

Long Lost Sister

I do not own the characters in this story, only cassandra clare does.

Chapter 1: Party isabelle!

"Jace! Clary! Alec! Magnus! Come in here now please!" Isabelle said, sounding excited and very secretive. They were in the institute hallway, outside of the library where isabelle was planning something in there for them all to see.

"This better be good. Alec and I was suppose togo to the park for a walk." Magnus said, sounding very annoyed and amused at the same time. They all went into the library and stopped abrutly at the sight they were seeing. Isabelle had a rack of party clothes for men and women and she was smiling holding up a sign that said, "welcome to isabelle's runway shop, where you would be transformed and going to the pandemonium club with me and my date that i met at the park."

"What in the name of the angel, isabelle are you doing?" I am not going to that demonic club nor to dance and go with you to your dumb date!" Alec said, annoyed and looking like he didn't want to be here or there at all. Magnus however looked happy and overwhelmed about that fact.

"Alexander, come on! We'll have fun!" Magnus said to alec, trying to convince his boyfriend that they would have an awesome time. Alec just shook his head and stalked out of the room with magnus following him and begging him to go until finally they heard alec give up and say yes.

"Well they are coming, How about you two love birds?" Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow at jace and clary.

"Fine but only because I know what you would do if i said no. you bitch!" Jace said, amused and glaring at isabelle and then looking at clary as if to say im in if your in.

"Fine im in but im not wearing anything too sparkly and uncomfortale. ok iz?" Clary said, glaring at isabelle thinking about that clave meeting when she made me wear the most sparkly and uncomfortable dress in the place including her.

"Fine! Here this is a simple dress, take it and get ready wein about an hour." Isabelle said, handing clary over a nice red drees with a lot less sparkles than the one she was holding for herself. then she walked out and clary and jace decided to follow behind to their rooms and get ready for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: The drunken girl

Chapter 2: The drunken girl

**I am excited that I am making this story. Please Review and yes I know the first chapter was short but promise this one is longer and better. Anyways Enjoy!**

**I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to Cassandra Clare of the mortal instruments series.**

**Clary's POV.**

"Isabelle, does this look nice on me?" I asked, thinking that this dress was kind of tight that it showed off curves I never had before. The dress was beautiful dark blue and just plain. It had a black sparkly belt around the middle to bring it out more and had a black sparkly jacket to go with it but the jacket went all the way down the half of my back. Isabelle, who was clearly admiring her sparkly black dress with a red sparkly belt and jacket to go with it in the mirror, turned to look at me up and down.

"You look beautiful clary. Now what about me? Never mind, I know I look gorgeous especially for my date. Oh clary! You're going to love him. His name is Brian and-"She cut off, looking at the door with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression. I turned towards the door and saw jace leaning against the doorway, looking at me up and down with an amused and shocked expression on his face. He was wearing a silky black suit with a dark blue vest underneath and a neatly done dark blue handkerchief in his front pocket. He also had dressy shoes on that looked like Isabelle picked them out for him.

"Well, Clarissa, My love! You look gorgeous!" Jace said, with sarcasm in his voice and then he mouthed to me that he was kidding and I look beautiful while walking toward me to kiss me when Isabelle cleared her throat before our lips had met.

"We have to go now. Where are Alec and Magnus?" Isabelle said, grabbing her red purse and handing me over my blue purse.

"They left to Magnus's house to get ready and they said they will meet us there if we leave without them." Jace said, holding clary's hand. They left and was nervous to meet Isabelle's date because of who she choose. She always chose the bad ones. When we got there, we started dancing and waited for Alec, Magnus and Brian. Then when we all settled down with everyone there and started talking. Brian turned out to be cool, we all had an awesome time but then as soon as jace stood up, This drunken girl fell on top of him and he caught her. He argued with everyone that they should take her to the institute that something was wrong because she could see us so we took her to the nursery and went to bed to face the next morning and with what jace said, Lets just say things got very ugly and I had dreamt it all.


	3. Chapter 3: Maracia Who?

Chapter 3- Maracia Who?

**Ok. So this is just a new start and I know the beginning isn't that good but the rest of the chapters will be awesome. **

**Shout out to Babylion Sakura (aka my best friend, Gladys) she is helping with story so thanks a lot! **

**I do not own the characters of this story. Cassandra Clare does.**

Maracia POV.

I was at the pandemonium, drunk. Not sure of anything and well, I know I shouldn't remember anything but the only thing that I remember was being kidnapped or taken home by a really sexy hot dude. Now I am dreaming of shadows and golden eyes like a lion starring into mine and then clear blue eyes starring as if to say, who are you? But all that of what I am thinking and seeing isn't as bad as when I awoke.

I wake up seeing the sexy guy looking down at me. He had golden eyes that looked intense right now and golden hair that went down his fair skinned face as if he hadn't cut his hair in months. I was completely in control so I decided to get in fighting position and run home before he gets to me and even closer.

"Get off me!" I yelled and saw him jump back, shocked as I kicked him across the room and jumped off the nursery bed in a flip so gracefully. He hit his back against the wall and then sprung to his feet and lunged at me. I fell to the ground helplessly under him as he held me down on my wrist and his muscular body. I pulled through easily and pushed him off and rolled on top of him and lifted my fist in the air to punch as hard as I could that, can nearly make him bleed to death. Before anything happened further though, A red head teenage girl with bright green eyes, ran on in the room to catch the scene in front of her and behind her was another girl with long straight black hair and clear blue eyes like the one in my dream but girlish.

"Jace! What did you do?" The black haired girl said, with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! She panicked and attacked me and I lunged to calm her down." Jace said, pushing the girl off and standing up and against the wall, away from her.

"Who are you?" The red head said, frightened and looking at my eyes. I realized then that since I attacked Jace, my eyes were glowing like a prickly silts cat eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself and then opened my eyes to see everyone's eyes looking at me, shocked with the change of my appearance.

"I'm Maracia Preyian. I am part warlock, part shadow hunter and also extra demon blood. So there, are you going to kill me now. Where am i? And who are you people?" I said, kind of nervous considering I just told them my bloodline and which is never normal and now I might be stuck here with answering questions, blood tests and well maybe even near death experience in one day after partying all night. Then I realized that if that happened what will my crazy family and friends do…

**So that is the third chapter but trust it is going to get funny! Now it is just plain weird ill update another chapter sooner than you can saw the pickle thingy 10x. (Don't actually do it though.) Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sister Demon

Chapter 4- Sister demon

**Ok so, The funny chapter happens towards the end because well thereis a lot of explaining to do and just plain crazy. Enjoy, if not I promise the next story I make it would be better. **

**Jace's POV.**

I couldn't believe it. This mundane girl who got drunk and was suppose to not remember anything is actually a demon, shadow hunter and to top it off has extra demon blood. She has brown hair that goes down the back in curls and dark blue eyes that when she attacks, turns to golden silts like cats. Oh, did I forget she is also a warlock? I just want to go crazy right now and find out the truth, because there was no way it was true. I walked towards Maracia and smiled at her as if to say, ill destroy you in a few seconds if you don't say the truth. She stared back with an amused expression that got Jace's heartbeat racing but he hid the panic that he had and thought of what to say to this girl.

"Listen Maracia, You either say the truth about who you are or I personally handsome me is going to kill you. Got it?" I said, so sarcastically but she seemed unaffected.

"And you listen Jace, I am telling the truth and I would love to see you try to kill me. I'm strong so bring it on herondale!" She said, and seeing the shock in my eyes, she added, "Unless the herondale generation is chicken."

"Bring it on, Preyian." Jace said, but before anything broke out, Isabelle ran in between them and yelled for them to stop and for Maracia to come with her to maryse.

"Look, I just want to go home and now you guys are kidnapping me? I'm out of here now ok? Chase me if you can!" Maracia said, running fast and having everyone chase her. _This bitch is crazy, _Though Jace. Then, Maracia bumped into someone and fell to the ground hard.

"Ow! So sorry but I got to-" She was cut off by Magnus who snapped his fingers to shut her up. By the time we got there, she had snapped her own fingers and red sparks flew from her fingertips and she started talking again saying that they were all crazy to do this but that now she understood. Jace growled under his breath at the girl who made them chase her all around the institute and then decides to stay.

"Ok. Let's go now. MOM!" Isabelle yelled, and maryse came running toward them in her shadow hunter clothes and her long black hair picked up in a long braid. Her blue eyes shined happily as if she just won the war between the worst demons ever but it wasn't that.

"Hello. Who is this? Magnus told me there was a girl here that looked just like-" She was cut off by Magnus shutting her up.

"Listen everyone. I can tell just by looking at this girl that she is what she says she is but the only question is… Who are your parents, dear?" Magnus said, looking at Maracia so threatening and soft and gentle all in one but she didn't seem to notice or care at all.

"Well, I never knew my mom's name or rather remember her because she left when I was one years old. My dad was a warlock but was rather secret with everything. He died the same year though. I was found on the footstep of a warlock family that was hidden as well. They said they had a son but that he left after a fight and they haven't seen him in centuries. They took me in and trained me secretly as a shadow hunter and warlock since I didn't know how to control the power. Now I'm 18 and here in a cool institute. There, happy?" Maracia said, with such hidden hurt inside her voice but no one but me can pick if I pay attention.

"Yes Maracia but we need to know their names and if you know please tell us." Maryse said, Looking the same as before and very curious as to who could have made a downworlder and shadow hunter in one girl with extra demon blood.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but I don't remember my parents names. My mother's name was kept secret from me in my foster family because they knew some day something was going to happen. I just don't know what." Maracia said, looking sad, confused and a bit angry with all the questions and urgency behind them towards her. Then something shocked Magnus and Maryse when she added, "They say I look a lot like her with my hair and eyes and features."

"What in the name of angel is going on Magnus?" Maryse said, with a shocked expression that had everyone worried, especially me and Maracia.

"Maracia. Can you bring your foster parents here?" Magnus said.

"Sure. And… Presto! Ha-ha!" Maracia said, and snapped her fingers until finally to warlocks showed up in front of them.

"Maracia! What are you up to—where are we?" Said the women with black hair and blue streaks and brown eyes.

"In the institute. Mom, who is my birth's mom name again?" Maracia said, with puppy eyes that might work on any mundane other than this warlock here in front of us.

"Celine, The one who gave birth to you is named Celine and you do look like her but valentine got to her a year after you were born, honey. Don't feel sad for anything. She didn't leave you or your dad." The foster mother said, looking curious, sad and angered to be here.

Jace couldn't think right. Celine was his birth mother and it was damn right impossible for no one to know about Maracia. Maracia… Is my half sister? I finally cleared my head and ran out of the room with everyone's eyes staring at him shocked and clary chasing after me to calm me down. Nothing could calm me down for at this moment, I now have a bitch for a half sister…


	5. Chapter 5:Demon Sister Fight!

Chapter 5: Half Sister Fight

**Ok so, I am happy with what I am making. Please review! Enjoy! **

**Clary's POV**

I ran after jace because I knew how he felt and it was very confusing. Maracia Preyian is jace's half sister was hard to digust even if it was great news it still wouldn't matter. By the time I got to jace, he seemed to have made his mind about everything and was walking back until I finally ran into him.

"Clary! What's up? You alright?" Jace said, Helping clary up from the ground after her fall.

"yes I'm alright but are you? I mean, Do you want to talk about maracia-" I was cut off by him kissing me. I kissed back but then he pulled back and looked at me with dark gold eyes and said, "I'm fine, now let's go back and figure everything out."

"Ok." I said, still progressing his amused face and the way held my hand and walked down the hall in a happy mood. When we got to the library, Maracia was there, reading a magazine that was left on the desk in the room.

"Enjoying your time here, Maracia Preyian?" Jace said, humor and sarcasism in his voice loud and clear as if to say im here to make your life miserable. She seemed to hear it quite easily.

"Yes I am, _brother." _She said, trying to get on his nerves and having the same weight of humor as jace. Jace, on the other hand, didn't let her affect him but I can tell on the look on his face that he was going to start a fight.

"Well, I still don't believe you're a shadow hunter, warlock and have extra demon blood because well, you seem… Weak for a girl with that much going on in your system." Jace said, bringing the fight on and just then Isabelle and alec came in and looked at everyone in the room. Jace and maracia was still being sarcastic with each other and I was just watching. Isabelle grabbed my arm to sit down next to her and alec and whispered to me lets watch what will happen. Magnus walked in with a bag of popcorn for everyone as jace and maracia was still arguing. _This is quite a show today, _I thought to myself as I grabbed a hand full of popcorn and ate it one by one, enjoying the show…

**Maracia's POV. **

Jace was trying his hardest to make me leave in a fit of rage and it was only half way working. I looked at him straight in his eyes as I commented back on every insult he had with another. Finally, I decided to set everything straight and either challenges him to a fight or just walk away, setting him straight with all the facts of life there is to it.

"Ok, listen Jace. I am not here to fight with you. But if that's what you want, I hope you have a stele with you. You're going to need it after this." I threatened him, hoping he would have shocked and give up and just leave me alone. Apparently a fight is what he wanted this whole time because as soon as I said it, he whipped into a fighting position with a dagger in hand and said, "Come on, big sister. Bring it on!"

I got into my fighting position and used my warlock senses to read his moves before he does them so that I can fight better without getting hurt and I'll try to not hurt him, otherwise, I'm dead meat for the dogs tonight at home. He ran on towards me and I leaped up into the air and flipped over and landed on his back. He got surprised for a second and stabbed his dagger in my thigh. I screamed of pain and I knew that it was too late to stop myself from going crazy in this fight now with the pain. My eyes turned to silts of gold, green and blue as I flew from his back, pulled the dagger off my thigh and growled loudly under my breath for him to try again or he is dead. Everyone in the room was shocked at Jace and I but at that moment something even worse happened and I'm the one that did it. I ran up to him and flew up in the air and bit his arm and neck in a rage of fits. He screamed in agonizing pain and dropped to his knees, holding his wounds as he bleed a lot. I was shocked afterwards. I jumped to the other side of the room, back into my regular form and looked at everyone surround him and tried to help him.

"Everyone—I'm… Sorry." I yelled to them and ran as fast as I can in the institute to my room that was, inconveniently next to Jace's room…


	6. Chapter 6:The sorry is a what?

**Chapter 6: lion and the tiger's NDE!**

**Yay! So far so good. I need reviews to motivate me otherwise it would get worst. Now enjoy this chapter! Reviews Please!**

**Jace's POV.**

I was knocked out for quite awhile and how I ended up from the library to the nursery, I don't know but looking at the tape Magnus recorded of the fight, I was shocked. I was already healed but I didn't want to get up and go to my room, knowing that her room is next door to me. Clary came in and convinced me to go back with her on my side the whole entire time. When we got to my room, Clary's mother was running down the hall calling her to come home for dinner and to clean her room. I went into my room and blared music all around me to concentrate. Then I heard a knock on the door and I turned down my music and walked to open it. I saw Maracia standing at the door with a long green night dress and her hair in a high ponytail and held there with a green ribbon. I jumped back two steps and glared at her to make her feel guilty.

"Hey Jace. Listen, I am so sorry for biting you. I swear I didn't mean to, it's just when you stabbed my thigh I went crazy and I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry!" Maracia said, then out of Jace's surprise, she hugged him and started crying. I stood shocked, she seemed to like people or be so weak after being strong as ever for a girl who just met her half brother and almost killed him who almost killed her.

"Um. It's alright but I don't hug people other than my girlfriend." I said, feeling awkward and just plain confused with her but at the same time I felt bad for her so when she didn't pull away, I hugged her back lightly and asked her if she wanted to do or go anywhere with me, she could come without hesitation.

"Really?" She said, looking up at me with tears down her face. She looked like a baby like that.

"Yeah." I said, then was shocked when her face went back to normal fast with happiness, pride and confidence as she said, "It works every time. Let's go to the mall!"

"Wait, what?" I said, kind of shocked, surprised and pissed off all at once.

"You said we can go anywhere with you, so let's go to the mall!" She said, smiling and winked as she ran to her room and locked the door, leaving behind a note for him that said, '_dear Jace, _

_Thanks for taking me to the mall. I'm in my room getting ready right now so you should probably get ready too. If anything, call me at my number down below. See ya!'_

Her number below was found and I was shocked. Then I stumbled into my room, angry and got ready fast and was out the door to get to clary before she could come out of her room…

**Clary's POV. **

I was drawing in my book on my bed when someone knocked on the door, fats and fiercely. I jumped off the bed and walked to answer the door. What I didn't expect was Jace standing and then getting tackled by Maracia in just a few seconds in front of my door.

"Jace! Maracia!" I yelled and went to help them up and keep them separated. Jace had a look of anger, understanding, confusion, and hope. Maracia had a look of revenge, hope, understanding and hidden anger.

"Clary! Would you like to go to the mall with us?" Jace said, leaving me and maracia shocked.

"umm. Sure! I guess." I said, confused and hoping for some answers. Then, Maracia pushed into my room and locked the door behind her.

"Clary, I'm so sorry but you can't come and neither can anyone else because im trying to pull a prank on jace and no one can be invovled until we get home." Maracia said, smiling and evil smile at me and started laughing loudly.

"ok. What are you planning?" I asked, curious of how bad or how funny. She smiled widly as she turned around and walked saying, "You'll see!"

I called isabelle and everyone who jace knew and would ask to go with them and told to lie and say no. They protested, especially isabelle but I insisted that they didn't and they accepted. I lay down in my bed for an half an hour, sketching and listening to my ipod when my phone rang as a text message. I got up and looked at my phone. I had five messages from magnus, alec, isabelle, and simon that all said, '_Come to the library! Now! Lol ' _

I ran down the halls, wondering what could have possibly be important and then I saw what they all was saying and well I had to admit I started laughing and fell to the ground as everyone else did so to except for jace who was pissed off at everyone and what he was wearing…

**Ok so, I started laughing at my idea for this chapter. ;) You'll be laughing too. Ok please review and let me know what yall think please! :D **


	7. Chapter 7: Milady Jacia!

Chapter 7: Milady Jacia?

**Ok so, in this chapter you can probably tell what Jace is wearing from the title and where I left you guys off at. Enjoy this funny story now. **

**Maracia's POV.  
><strong>

I couldn't stop laughing and being proud of myself for what I had done to my only half brother, better yet, my ONLY brother. He was dress in a beautiful black dress that was made for a milady of course and had gloves to go with it. The dress had a v-neck line and had diamond rhinestones in a beautiful design made for a lady. The dress brought out Jace's eyes, hair, and fair skin quite well. I didn't know how I manage to keep from everyone not noticing as we walked to the library but I'm pretty sure that made Jace feel even more pissed off because I invited everyone to the room except for maryse and Robert lightwood, they might not feel too happy about it.

"Shut up! All of you, especially clary! This is not funny! This IS A CRISIS!" Yelled Jace, not controlling his anger very well and we all calmed down but were smiling and thinking of jokes like crazy.

"Oh Jace! It is not a crisis but it is a photo that has been on any website on the internet it allows!" Isabelle said, smiling and holding her phone up and had took the picture already with everyone laughing along with her. She sent it and her beeped like a hundred times with comments and likes and more.

"ISABELLE!" Jace screamed, has he tried to run away from them when he fell, tripping over his feet and landing on his back, legs up.

"What is going on her-" Maryse Lightwood froze at the door, taking in on the sight of Jace in a dress and on the ground. Then she looked at all of us and back at Jace with an expression as if she was holding back a laugh. She was. She busted out laughing like crazy and calling Robert lightwood to come and see Jace. He came and did the same as maryse.

"That's it! I'm out of here! YOU!" Jace pointed towards me. "You will not be trusted by me ever! You may be half sister by blood but you are NOT my sister by heart!" Jace said, his words stinging my heart and I felt my eyes tearing as he walked out furious at me. I looked at everyone who looked at me, confused and worried and shocked at Jace's choice of words to his only half sister, actually his only sister. I felt a tear run down my face and I turned and ran away to hurry and go to my room and stay there forever.

"Whoa girly! Be careful running through these halls, you might get ambushed." Magnus Bane said, holding me still with his hands on my shoulders and looked at my face in a amused, serious but concerned expression.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again ever. May I please get through now?" I said, hearing my voice crack through my sentence, showing that I was crying. I wiped the tears away and Magnus looked at me while I did and shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong and then you may leave." Magnus said, smiling and grabbing my hand, leading me to my room which was left open and Jace's room next door, closed but through you can hear him mumbling curse meant for me and loud noises through the door. I felt Magnus shook his head and sighed at that door and looked at me to see my tears falling even more than before towards Jace's door.

"Now I know this should be interesting with by the way your crying at his door." Magnus said, looking at me and wiping my tears from my cheeks and face.

"You have no idea." I said, allowing him to lead me in my room. He moved me to sit where my pillows would be a comfort of my lower back than the wall and my legs were straight out ahead of me and I rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed and could feel Magnus sit on the edge of my bed with no unease near me and watched me, waiting for me to tell him everything but my mind and throat was somewhere else and I felt a warm powerful sensation go through me and my mind. I recognized it, the power of a warlock, or like me a witch, with reading minds and controlling the person's feeling and reaction to seemly just think of it as a dream or fantasy or just yourself going crazy or whatever. Then, I knew that it was Magnus trying to read my mind and control my reaction and senses to a normal rate and just relax. I had at least the ability to open my eyes and look at him. He smiled when I did and raised an eyebrow as if saying, "_stop worrying."_ To me. I smiled back and welcomed freely to the relaxing sensation and thought of everything that happened, especially pit the image of him in my head and I heard Magnus chuckle quietly but kept going with the process of me showing him everything. Finally, I got to the part where Jace said his words and Magnus gasped but still stayed and then heard my voice say in my mind, "_Jace is the only brother I have and now I have nothing. I want to go home or at least stay in this room in this spell or leave me to my misery of life." _Magnus was shocked at what I said and pulled back the beautiful sensation of the spell's power and made me look at him.

"Why would you say that you have nothing?" Magnus asked me, curious, furious and concerned with me as if he was my brother.

"I will tell you later, right now I ask for some rest. Thank you Magnus for caring so much for me. It is nice to have someone care for you." I said, forcing a smile at him and watched as he walked out and said, "Oh Milady Jacia! I have to talk to you!" I giggled at his joke and decided to get into Magnus' mind and tell him everything of my childhood but he refused me. I decided to go to sleep, where I was welcomed to be loved. I can hear them talking in my dream but no words clearly, just voices and it put me to sleep in the nightmare that has claimed me since I was 13…


	8. Chapter 8:Death awaits who?

**Chapter 8: Death Awaits Us**

**Ok so, I'm sorry I have been busy with summer school and I would have been faster with uploading but plans get in the way. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Jace's POV.**

I couldn't believe Magnus was telling me about this. Maracia was actually going to leave because of something I said and halfway believed it. I decided to go see her before the morning ahead but she was asleep by 10:00am. I stood up and looked at the clock. _3:00 Am. _I got up and went to the kitchen for something to eat and drink that will make me sleep. Then I saw Maracia in the fridge, packing her food that she put in there the first time she got here and was getting comfortable until I said what I said to her. She turned around, sensing me there and froze. Her eyes were wet with tears but her expression was determined and surprised.

"What do you want?" She said, her voice cracking a bit but her certainty and demand was quite clear and loud through her voice that maryse said sounds like my mother with a hint of Maracia's father or something since she didn't know her father.

"I came here for food and drinks but now I just want to talk to you." I said, looking at her with intensity.

"What do you possibly have to say to a strange girl who has the same mother as you?" She said, sounding pissed off and sarcastic without even moving from the fridge.

"Look at me sis. Look!" I yelled, and saw her expression when she did. I had a bruise on my cheek and a cut down my other cheek. She was shocked but returned her figure of being mad and then said, "Don't call me sis. Where did those bruises and cuts come from?"

"I did it to my self. I was sleeping and I fell off my bed and then my dagger cut my face and I hit my other cheek hard on the table. I thought you'd calm your mood down if you saw me." I said, making up that lie considering that I got these from a demon outside the institute. She smiled and then out of nowhere laughed uncontrollably.

"You think I actually believe that. I know there was a demon outside the institute. You fought it didn't you?" She said, shocking me and then I realized that she must have been in my mind to know that I was lying. I smiled and saw her face and she relaxed herself to my form but then put up her guard and stood away from me.

"Ok yeah. Maracia, you're my sister by blood and if you could understand… It's too soon to act like a brother. Give me awhile to get used to it. By the way, the demon was hard to kill; otherwise my face would have been perfect as usual of hotness." I said, smiling as she rolled her eyes and smiled back. I wondered what to say to her that will make her forgive me but then she walked up to me and gave me a picture that was covered by a napkin. She smiled and I saw tears coming down her cheeks as she turned around and walked to the kitchen table in silence. I stared at the thing for a few seconds and then decided to look at it. I pulled the napkin off and saw the picture. My mother was standing next to my father and smiling. She looked dazed though as if she did something wrong. I looked up at Maracia, who was crying and I realized how she must of felt when our mother had left her father and went with mines. I sat next to her and put the picture down next to her as well. She looked up at me, wiping her tears away and looking at me with sad eyes and then finally she said, "I miss her. I have no family of hers and now I find you. Can I consider you as my brother? Or as my brother of bloodline? I want to know now Jace." I looked her and smiled and told to relax and chill with everything and that the world was just a game. I laughed but she just smiled.

"Maracia. You're my sister and I'm your brother. I promise I won't consider you sister from bloodline. Just like you can't. Now I'm starving and uh… You want to go to Taki's for breakfast with ne, sis?" I said, smiling as her face light up. She nodded and after an half an hour of waiting for her to be ready, We walked out and on our way to taki's and left notes for everyone else and of course I get text messages from them wondering why I didn't stay because of maryse was cooking. I never texted back though especially when Maracia is flirting with a guy that was my ex's ex. Thing was about to get ugly…

**Maracia's POV. **

I couldn't believe Jace and I were brother and sisters after everything in one day. I was flirting with this guy named Gabriel. He seemed mad and well, overprotective but I'm older so nothing is going to happen. Apparently his ex was working there and was starring at us hard. I smiled and looked over at Jace who was frowning at me as if he knew.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Kaelie said, glaring at me and having her hands on her hips.

"I'm Maracia." I said, looking at her with confusion and smiling just a little and enough to make her raise her eyebrows.

"I'm Kaelie and you're flirting with my boyfriend." She said, and that made me froze. Before I could apologize, Gabriel told her something and she smacked him in the face. I yelled at her to stop and to get off him and then he turned and backslapped me. My fury inside came out quickly and I quickly attacked her the same way I did to Jace but with more anger. She was shocked and Jace had to have Alec, Magnus and himself pull me off her. I realized he had got the whole gang there and well they were all holding me down and calming me down with words that were a blur to me but I was calm in just a few moments. I looked up at Kaelie and she had marks all over her face and blood crept down her whole face quickly. I starred in shock as I backed away from everyone, hearing my name being called as I ran out the store and into the sunlight to the institute…


End file.
